


The Finnish Christmas Vampire

by suirin



Series: HP translation [3]
Category: HP
Genre: Multi
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:54:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22480612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suirin/pseuds/suirin
Relationships: SS/HG - Relationship
Series: HP translation [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1617349
Kudos: 1





	The Finnish Christmas Vampire

作者：shiv  
原文链接：http://shiv5468.livejournal.com/297812.html#cutid1   
配对：SS/HG/LM

故事得从万圣节说起……

我知道你们都想看圣诞故事，可Hermione是个正派姑娘，如果咱们想看姑娘和她男人在圣诞节驰骋欲海，那他俩就得从别的什么时候开始谈情说爱。而万圣节正是这么一个好时候，比其它任何什么节都好。

再说了，这个故事就是打万圣节开始的，事实胜于雄辩。虽然，Ron Weasley一直没有放弃篡改事实。

噢，我还没跟大家伙儿说起么？姑娘的现任正是Ronald，可怜的她深陷泥沼，脱不了身。所以咱们不但得迎新，而且还得除旧，必须的。（真是抱歉啦，我知道这事听起来特喜感，但其实，这是部恐怖片来着——你瞧，万圣节开头的故事，你还能指望些什么？）

好了，咱们从头再来一遍。

故事得从万圣节说起。

对巫师世界而言，万圣节并非需要庆祝的传统节日，而是一个迫于淫威的联姻产物，导致了今年的不同以往：Arthur Weasley稳坐麻瓜联络司的第一把交椅，某日在伍尔沃斯公司的橱窗前接受了一次洗礼之后着了迷。他妖言惑众，某位风华正茂的下级官员听完报告，认为这方法妙不可言，正好用来向公众证明“巫师世界和麻瓜种共同庆祝这个群众喜闻乐见的节日有助于构建和谐社会”。与此同时，这位女下属靠着自己一对好胸搞得新任魔法部长心烦意乱，乃至于她演讲时不论摆出什么提议部长都照单全收——他其实连一个字都没听进去。

假如Lucius Malfoy不曾新鲜出狱、竭力使魔法部相信自己已然痛改前非，并且坚定了立场——他儿子和Ginevra Weasley的感情日进千里，谁都不能阻止这两个孩子共谱佳话，那这事儿其实也成不了个事儿。

一段铁窗生涯必然极富教育意义，并且在重新做人方面颇具启发性，尽管这两种效果纯属无心插柳之举。正因为远离了牢头狱霸的热情款待，以及誓死捍卫菊花的决心，Lucius很快便学会了运筹帷幄和未雨绸缪之术。谣传有云，Lucius Malfoy获得假释的终极原因是为防微杜渐，免得他把一干在押囚犯黑化成为新一代食死徒。但是在谣言面前，真相的不堪尴尬程度有过之而无不及：某日魔法部长莅临阿兹卡班视察工作，结果发现这名头号危险分子鸠占鹊巢，在典狱长的处所安营扎寨，那可怜的正主儿像头宠物似的偎在人家脚边，一颗一颗地被Malfoy主人喂葡萄。

听说Lucius即将出狱的消息，典狱长一点也不欢喜，他嚎啕大哭死去活来，然而部长心意已决，不为所动。最起码他不会被Malfoy魅力搞得晕头转向，部长觉得这点儿抵抗力自己还是有的。再说了，人还是放在眼皮子底下好监视。

于是Lucius不但回归家人的怀抱，而且重新获得了护发素的呵护，真叫人欢天喜地。他半分钟也没有浪费，一头扎进终止家庭赤字节节攀升的任务当中。Narcissa的买鞋癖又泛滥了，因此他成功分散了她对鞋子无穷尽的需求，并想方设法在赤字成为常态之前将它轰走（你瞧他是多么精于此道——这可是一石二鸟）。

Malfoy家将代魔法部举办一场万圣节舞会，来宾经过精挑细选。部长本人完全没胆拒绝，因为他得监视啊！

假如有人告诉部长，Lucius此举只有一个目的——证明Ginevra Weasley组织不出一场像样的舞会，根本不适合他儿子Draco Malfoy，那么部长恐怕会宽慰许多。不幸的是，没人爱管这闲事。所以部长一点也不开心。

Ginevra倒是把难题给解决了，她连计划都有了。

外包。她把大权交给了Hermione，因为Hermione是那么的善于处理“那些事儿”，除此之外还有她的亲妈、她的双胞胎哥以及Ronald。

（Lucius差点就承认她够格当Malfoy家的媳妇。因为此举恰恰证明这姑娘有着上佳的政治理念，以及为达目标不惜踩着家人朋友往前进的冷酷决心。但是，那头红发是块天大的绊脚石。）

Hermione也不开心——如果她不帮忙，Ron就冲她哀号；如果她让他收拾自己的烂摊子，他也跟她哀号；如果她惹烦了Molly，他照样对她哀号；如果她弄急了双胞胎，他依旧会发出哀号。终于有一天姑娘觉得自己得喝点儿什么了。

我说的喝点儿什么可不是指咖啡。

而是牛奶+两块糖+一小杯火焰威士忌，否则的话就是大发雷霆，然后向大家展示一下她这同一届里最牛逼的女巫到底有多牛逼——Hermione Granger完全可以同时发射三个恶咒，两个恒黏咒外加一条小诅咒。

**

舞会当天，清晨并未以阳光明媚、欣欣向荣为一天的起点。这很好，否则Hermione会把艳阳天当做对她个人的侮辱，从而发奋要将太阳消灭。外面在下雨。雨丝细润，洋洋洒洒，浸透了每一个毛孔，却又不值得撑起雨伞。雨和空气融为一体，整个世界模糊成了一片。

结果她头发毛茸茸的。

九点整，她抱着记事板准时出现在Malfoy庄园。一人都没有。你已经预料到的问题就算不得问题，她早就打出了三十分钟的富余，随便他们谁爱迟到谁迟到，她乐得独处片刻。

Hermione搂着那杯特制饮料坐到前门的台阶上，放眼瞭望草坪。那里落了几只黑压压的鸟儿在地上啄啄捡捡，羽毛有点潮还有点乱。她很惊讶这种低级粗野的鸟儿怎么能踏上Malfoy的土地。

“我母亲总说，不施个温暖咒就往冷石头上坐，你会得痔疮的。”她身后有人说到。

“那也比不过现在我屁股里的那个疼，”她随口就答，然后才后知后觉的认出这声音主人是谁。她扭过脑袋：当然了，一双黑皮靴映入眼帘，往上是两条裹着黑裤子的长腿，再往上是一张严肃脸孔。那人审视着她，发觉了她的心不在焉。

“全是你的错，”Snape说。“你不该放任Weasley小姐这样利用你。”

Hermione没吭声而是叹了一口气，对朋友的不满尽在不言中。她又抿了一口茶，说：“她真的很喜欢Draco。”

“不幸的是Lucius并不很喜欢她。今天晚上将是一场灾难大荟萃，你不可能毫无察觉。在我们的世界里，不论你怎么往这条分界线上抹稀泥，到头来界线两边的人可能达成共识的只会有一件事：自己到底有多憎恨对方。如果咱们能挺过今晚又不搞出一条人命，那简直是奇迹一桩。”

“我这时间表紧凑得没工夫死人，”Hermione说。“所以你看，没人会倒霉的。”

他听了几乎失笑。“你要是肯听我一句——来自一辈子监督学生的真知灼见——别让双胞胎靠近潘趣酒，一步也别。”

Hermione拿起自己的小板板，在第一页大大的写下了“看住双胞胎”，还在底下加了好几条下划线。“我会在潘趣酒桶周围设下反捣蛋咒，以防万一。”

“这倒没必要，我会亲自盯住他俩。不是所有人都很高兴Lucius出狱归来，所以他找我过来确保自己福寿安康。你只需告诉那两只，搞破坏的后果很严重，下场很痛苦，期限为无穷尽，而且还有致死的可能性。”

Hermione当然信他。顺利挨过今晚又不酿出惨剧，终于有眉目了。

**

Snape那天似乎一直在她周围打转。无论她是从自己的待办清单上偶然抬头，还是冲着某个“志愿军”横挑鼻子竖挑眼儿，他总会在附近现身。要么疑神疑鬼戳弄绿植，要么就施了什么咒语，绿光大作之后，一盆小花儿变得半死不活。

在她看来，Snape的偏执成狂是因为他跟食死徒打了太多年的交道，而非精神问题。潜伏在一群人渣中间可比入他们的伙危险多了，毕竟这样一来你跟他们处得时间会更多。他们几个只跟Voldemort军团短兵相接，度过了惊心动魄的几小时；Snape却多年如一日，琢磨着自己的饭能否吃得有滋有味一点。

Ginny姗姗来迟，足足晚了半个小时。如果她来是打算帮忙的话，那这身行头便隆重得荒唐。

“抱歉来晚了，”她隔着一寸远亲了亲Hermione右颊。“我得修指甲，你能相信我今早居然弄劈了一片指甲么？”

“太可怕了，”Hermione说。“你从来都是那样谨慎，防得就是这种祸事。”

Ginny没上钩。“谁他放进来的？”她指着Snape问。“客人名单上没他。”

“名单里有他。”

“可我不想让他在这儿待着。”

“那你干嘛不去跟Lucius念叨念叨，看你能不能把他轰出去。”

“哦别傻了。我一直挺纳闷你的Hermione。以你这种大家公认的聪明妞儿，你可真不懂得人情世故。也许Ron说的没错，你在书堆里头闷得太久了。”她说着便若有所思地皱起了鼻子，随即又恢复成Malfoy（或者说是极渴望成为Malfoy的人）式的非人淡定。

Hermione冷冷地打量着她，努力在这女人身上寻找上学时那个年少姑娘的踪影，然而早已物是人非了。她意识到自己并不太喜欢Ginny。不论战后的生活多么令人失望还是在那场对抗邪恶的战役中痛失所爱，她早就该缓过劲儿来了。五年时间已然足够她闷闷不乐、郁郁寡欢。Hermione有点儿小同情Draco这个得跟泼妇终老一生的倒霉蛋儿，不过她还是把宝押在了Lucius身上——在这场别样之战里，Lucius准赢。他才是更聪明的那个。

她把小板板一把杵给Ginny。“给，你干嘛不管会儿事？”

Snape眼瞅着Hermione向自己走来。她脸上挂了一副隐隐约约在期待有人能找她做白工的表情，而且心里准还在忙着编瞎话。

“有我能帮上忙的吗？”她问。“得去别处忙活的，用时久得可怕的。”

Snape张嘴想跟她解释我得要死要活一堆的东西有待核查，但他临时改了主意。“我在想，如果你跟我一起去检查……厨房，那你恐怕能派上大用场。厨房乃是军事重地，需要仔细排查。要我说的话，特别要关注小点心。”

“自然还有一杯好茶了？”

茶饮确实香浓，点心更是美味，她的伴儿简直棒得没话说。Ron进来时她都快气疯了，他搅黄了一次关于魔药的引人入胜的交流，而且居然还有脸说：“哦，原来你在这儿。Ginny四处找你呢。我说你准在图书室。”

“和群众们喜闻乐见的观点不同，Ronald，我并不会把时间都交代给图书馆。”

Ron一脸“信你才怪”。“好嘛，不管怎么说，Ginny在找你。”

Hermione寸步不挪，反而又挑了块点心。

“你难道不打算帮她去？”他眉头皱了起来。

“你在这里干什么，Weasley？”Severus问。“据我所知你是来打杂的，厨房没有用得着你的地方。”

Ron看起来就好像攥了满把的魔药原料。“我……呃……那你在这儿干嘛？”

“我是客人，”Severus说，顺着自己那管长鼻子鄙视他。

“Hermione不是。”

“Hermione受我邀请，在挨过整整一个早晨，忙着监督一群跳梁小丑之后过来享用些爽口的小点心。既然你没干这份活，那么恕我愚笨，实在不能理解你为何需要补充体力。”

Ron给Hermione使了个眼色要求后援，然而他的希望落空了。他嘀咕了两句什么，都和魁地奇有关。

“不好意思，我没听清，”Severus道。

“我去看魁地奇了。就为了这么场鸡毛蒜皮的宴会就放弃比赛，这让人情何以堪，”Ron回答。

Severus什么都没说，他只是瞅着Ron，好像他还是那个傻呵呵的一年级。

“你来么？”Ron边问Hermione边紧张兮兮地窥视Snape。

Hermione最后又捏了一块点心才站起身。“我很感激能和你聊上一会儿，”她说。“非常有趣。等下次我不那么忙的时候，希望我们能继续话题。”

Ron伸手想给自己偷块吃的，结果Severus两眼一瞪，把盘子抢跑了。他和Hermione一起走到门边，然后跟在她身后小跑着往宴会厅跑。

“你难道不该支持我一下吗？”他抱怨连篇。“我还指望我的妞儿多少能表示点忠诚出来。”

“你还指望有忠诚？你背着我溜去看魁地奇比赛你还指望忠诚。你告诉我你是上班去了！”

“我哪儿知道你就信了我了，”他回嘴。

“噢，那这就对了，”话音刚落两人便进了宴会厅。六个人一拥而上，在同一时间试图问她问出个所以然来，于是Hermione和Ron再没有机会说上一个字。

**

那是一个漫长的下午。

至少Hermione度过了一个很漫长很漫长的下午。Ginny四点钟直接拍屁股走人，把烂摊子全留给了Hermione，理由是“她又不需要打扮的美美的”以及“反正又没人想瞧她，她又何必浪费时间把自己收拾得容光焕发呢”。

五点过半，Hermione彻底撂挑子不干了。她甩手就把记事板塞给Ron，告诉他全归你了，然后立马闪人回家——洗澡，喝杯酒，做头发，换上礼服。

Ron本该过来接她去舞会，可她真懒得等了。Hermione所关心的只是半小时后露个脸，让大家都瞧见她有恪尽职守再寻摸个僻静地方逍遥会儿，如果那里要是有本书就更赞了。

等她重返Malfoy庄园——时间正好，晚得家养小精灵总管没法通报Granger小姐驾到——宴会正热闹着呢。

她四下张望。Ginny正和个魔法部高官款款而谈；Draco不见人影，Pansy Parkinson同样无处寻踪——这就有点儿意思了；Lucius和Narcissa盘踞在房间一角，啜着香槟，密切关注着所有来宾；而Ron和双胞胎则站在潘趣酒桶旁边，贼眉鼠眼。

她叹了口气。

Severus在酒桶周围下了保护咒，虽然让他们以身试法的想法很有诱惑力，但她还是得先出手干预才行。捡胳臂拾腿儿只会加重小精灵们的工作负担，真走到那一步的话Hermione会愧疚到死的。

“我以为，我该过去接你，”Ron说。

“你确实该过来接我。”Hermione目光炯炯的瞪着双胞胎。“不管你们打的什么主意，别干。这桶给下了咒，再说要是让你家小妹丢了脸，她不弄死你们俩的。”

“真不懂你在说什么……”

“……我们只是想喝一杯。”俩人异口同声。

“量你们也不敢，”Hermione看到那边来了位旧交，很高兴能和他聊上两句。“我随时关注你们，”她扭头说完后便直眉瞪眼地找人说话去了。

“……我们要干的可比你想的有创意多了。”

**

要不是正跟朋友狂聊部里新出台的麻瓜种大融合政策，开心过头的Hermione准会对Ron的无事献殷勤再多加点疑心，他居然给她端来一杯饮料耶。

从一方面来看这是个耻辱，因为正是它拉开了一场惊天动地的尴尬事件的序幕。但从另一个角度来讲，此事直接导致了她和Ron分道扬镳，所以从结局来说，干得妙。

起码对于一部虚构小说来讲，足够了。

**

咽下酒水的十分钟后，Hermione身上开始有点儿燥，对此我们只能推断出一个结论——这剂魔药正在她血管里奔涌咆哮，使她失去了平日的机警，甚至没联想到突然摇身一变成了贴心男友的Ron会动手脚。

又过了五分钟，她觉得有些恶心于是抱歉地告辞了，出去呼吸一下新鲜空气吧，哪怕找个安静的角落坐一坐也好。

那块僻静地方正好藏了一只Severus。

她以前从来没留意过他的脖子有多美，美得教她一见倾心：那是段象牙一般的修长颈子，嗷嗷叫嚣着“来咬我吧咬我吧”。

“我想吸你，”Hermione说。

“什么？”Snape抖着嗓儿问。

“吮吸。你。”Hermione直勾勾地瞅着他脖子，又说了一遍。

Severus开始和良心天人交战，Severus胜。他一棒子把它抽没声了，体内遗留的所谓道德准备一头拜倒在眼前这个撩人尤物脚下。

“有没有人告诉过你，你的脖子很美？”Hermione探出根手指头沿着这段象牙往下刮。

“呃，没有。”他的喉结紧张地上下滚动。Severus不在乎自己是不是快要死了，他只是不想落井了还被下石，毕竟他的艳遇史糟得惊世骇俗。论起泡妞儿，幸运女神跟他从来不是一伙的。

然而当她一张小嘴咬上他脖子那处该了死的敏感点，心神理智什么的彻底跟他挥袖告别了。他的骨头软成了果冻，他的血犹似火在烧。

什么他妈死法他都认了，谢谢您嘞。

“你可真是美，”她柔柔地抵着他脖子，他哆嗦个没完没了。“真想把你关起来，让你做我的小小鸟。”

“哦我的神呐是的，”他热烈回应到。有人觉得他超美，有人想把他关起来，即便这听起来动人得像是在骗人，可他仍旧被冲昏了头脑。“收了我吧！让我做你的人吧永远！”

一位年轻女士提出如此建议，拒绝她就实在太粗鲁了，他不能干这事儿。

所以他应了。

而且他还做出了非常令人称颂的举动：成功克服前十八年的操蛋教养以及后二十年对Lucius的耳濡目染，顶住了要Hermione别去吮他脖子、最好去搞搞别的地方的诱惑。

受到眷顾时Severus并不是那种垃圾。他想谈恋爱。

**

当Ron在类似故事中被定型为即-将-成-为-前-男-友的炮灰时，他也不是蠢得无药可救，而是近乎于蠢得老臣回天无力。角色特征描述虽然敷衍了事，可既然咱们说的是Ron，谁在乎他。

给Hermione送上饮料不久之后，他良心发现了。他双胞胎哥哥既没兴趣安慰安慰他的小心肝，也不肯告诉他给Hermione下的药会有什么反应。弟弟你就等着瞧吧。

Ron心神不宁，意识到假如一旦东窗事发，Hermione就是死也不会原谅自己。所以补救办法只有一个——找到她，昏昏倒地她，扛她回家，对她实施遗忘皆空。

凭心而论这的确是个好办法，但他显然需要有人帮忙才能实现愿望。Hermione是个高个妞儿，首先得有人帮他把她扛回家。

Hermione魔杖使的比他棒，其次他得找人声东击西才能从背后撂倒了她。

Harry是个好人选，既然他正跟Ginny聊天，那她自然也不能独善其身。在Ron那简单的小脑瓜里，Ginny还有一条额外的优势：她俩是朋友，朋友自然愿意帮朋友。

男人们总会搞错这种事。

Harry不知道Hermione去了哪儿。Ginny不知道Hermione去了哪儿，而且完全没有把人找到的兴趣。Ginny老大的不开心，Ron并没有察觉自己当了讨人嫌的程咬金。他是个有任务在身的男人：拯救自己的恋情。

最后Ginny想出个主意，要家养小精灵搜寻Hermione。这可谓神来之笔。

小精灵在历经一番哭号、连连递上手中的铁熨斗之后，坦白说Granger小姐在图书室。

“解决了，”Ginny说。“早就该知道去哪里找她。”

然而此时此刻的Ron只感到一股恐慌顺着他的脊梁涓涓而下。“我最好找她去，”Ron说。“她可能不太舒服。”

“我也去，”Harry说。“好久都没见过她了，正好打个招呼。”

Ginny活似吞了一只大黄蜂，但她也跟了上去。Draco瞧见自己的妞儿正和Potter打算往别处走，当机立断尾随在了他们身后离开舞厅。而Malfoy夫妇则走在队尾，一是确保闹丑闻的是Ginny，二是保证中魔咒的是Harry。

结果图书室就上演了这么一幕：一大帮子人在门口向里偷窥，只见Severus Snape后背着地，身上骑着个Hermione正忙不迭地啃咬他脖子。在这群不速之客眼中，Snape似乎是在拼死挣扎想要逃开攻击，然而真相并非如此。他时不时地往上顶顶屁股，与其说他想把这姑娘从身上掀下去，不如说是想趁机爽一把。

“Hermione！”Ron咆哮。“放下那男人，马上！”

姑娘抬起头来，露出了Snape红痕遍布的脖子和她污红四涂的嘴唇，所有人见之无不惊恐地后退一步。

“说真的Hermione，你就没考虑过不脱色口红么，”Ginny怜悯地说到。就连最最信奉利己主义的Draco听后都开始觉得自己女朋友搞不好其实是个超肤浅的花瓶。

Hermione嘶嘶地哈了众人一圈，扭过头忘情的继续啃Severus。

“昏昏倒地！”Ron大叫。

Severus大为光火有人搅了他的好事，Hermione倒在他身上不省人事，春光乍泄美不胜收，于是他这份怒火被姑娘的事业线灭了少许。

那是一道非常非常深刻的事业线，不但深入他心而且长驱直入他的性冲动。Severus决定，这种事业线配给Weasley简直是暴殄天物。

它是他的了。

他没等Weasley过来领走自己玩出格的女朋友，反而一骨碌翻过身，怀里还小心翼翼地搂着姑娘。

“你给我把爪子拿开，”Ron不乐意了。“大家没对你抱多少指望——占个被下了药的女人的便宜——可我忍不了了。”

你要是带着一脖子口红印还想装腔作势可有点难，不过Severus决心试上一试。

“魔药，Weasley?你怎么知道是魔药的？”

Ron脸刷的就红了，结结巴巴说不出个完整话。Severus得意一笑，怀疑得以证实，指证得以成立。

“你放开我女朋友，”他还要装无辜。“她需要卧床休息，没人打搅。”

“鉴于她目前的状况，二者她都需要。”Lucius说得中肯。

Ron狠狠瞪着Lucius，但他连屁都不敢放一个，不然就等着Ginny念叨死他吧。

“现在就移动她恐怕不太保险，Weasley先生，”Severus说着又把Hermione往自己怀里拉了拉。

Lucius审时度势，当下断定Severus挺喜欢Hermione。而这无疑是激惹Weasley的绝佳诱饵，要想打发时间，再没有什么比兴风作浪更有趣的了。“此言不假，我想咱们今晚应该为她找张床。以防万一，Severus可是魔药专家呢。如果Granger小姐要是遭了什么不幸我绝对无法原谅自己，她可是组办这场晚宴的大功臣呢。抱歉，我的意思是，协助Weasley小姐组办了这场宴会。”

Ginny直瞪他。

Ron和Harry也跟着瞪他。

房间里唯一一个笑开花儿的就是Severus。

**

留Hermione在Malfoy庄园过夜，Ron心里老大的不乐意，但他家小妹让他没得选。

**

Severus在确保Hermione安安稳稳的睡下之后，来到蓝厅加入到Lucius和Narcissa中间。

“你把Granger小姐弄上床了？”Lucius问，字里行间极为淫荡。

“我把这活儿留给家养小精灵了，”Severus说着从主人家手里接过一杯酒。

Hermione无疑会因为被家养小精灵送上床而感到怒火中烧，但她完全没有抗议的立场是不是。

不过估计要是再让Ron给她脱衣服她就该不干了。

Severus有机会倒是挺想试试她有没有兴致由他来为女士轻解罗裳，可人家是正经八百的纯绅士，不对晕倒的女士出手。

再有，Ron正瞪着王八眼儿瞅着呢。

“那么，”Lucius说。“Granger小姐……？”

Severus什么也没说，而是若有所思的检视自己的白兰地。

“哦得了吧Severus。你要是连老朋友都不肯掏掏心窝子，那你还跟谁说去呢？”

Severus耸了耸一边肩头。

“她有一对美胸，”Lucius公然发表评论。“自然比不上你的美了亲亲……”他低头在老婆的乳沟印下钟爱的一吻。“……但既然Severus明白肖想你的乳房会导致自己丢了蛋蛋，他当然得退而求其次，接受二等咪咪了。”

“那才不是二等咪咪！”Severus喝道，又把忍耐力紧了紧。

“你说不是就不是，”Lucius挑起一边眉毛。“那么Granger小姐将是你的囊中物了？”

Severus又耸了耸肩膀，脸上笑意朦胧。

“她是个懂事儿的姑娘，”Narcissa说。“必然懂得跟Weasley准没好下场。”

“咱们一定一定得把这姑娘弄来过圣诞，看看能不能给她派上个合适用场，”Lucius说。Severus听后一头把脸扎进手心，大声呻吟起来。Lucius和Narcissa真不是当知心姐姐的最佳人选，但他的后援团也只有这两个了。

**

Hermione第二天醒来时一点也不喜庆。家养小精灵送来早餐，她在床上酒足饭饱后心情也没有任何改进。

她感觉自己好像失守了一块道德高地，起码是临时性的失守了。而把这块道德高地割给Malfoy……哎呦，这可让人说什么好。

另外，她的头还有那么点儿疼，胸中还燃烧着熊熊欲火，想咬上一口黑布丁。

主人贴心的为她送来一套新衣服，尽管以她的标准而言，这领口低得有些过分，身量也有些紧。她从镜中欣赏过自己的倩影之后决定，效果差强人意，但切忌不可弯腰捡东西。她还顺便琢磨了一下能不能设法留下它，就算打听出裁缝的名字也行。

Malkin夫人可缝不出这种货。

她打开房门，守在门边的小精灵带领她去拜见主人。Hermione不由想起低成本恐怖电影，然后伸手检查魔杖是否就在触手可得的位置——她打心眼里信任Lucius的那一天，就是她在St Mungo’s永久居留的那一日。

他马力全开，一言一行无不在表示他很高兴见到她，心中一直挂念她的福祉，很抱歉在自己的地盘上居然会让客人蒙受如此不幸。“如果有什么是我能尽绵薄之力，缓和你的不快，请尽管开口。”他说着，笑得暖意融融。

通常情况下Lucius的笑意从来不入眼神，可这回貌似却是真心的。那也是因为他的快乐建立在我的不爽之上，她想到。

“我会亲自料理双胞胎的，谢谢，”她回答。不过呢，背着手等着瞧Lucius能做到何种程度这事儿超有诱惑力。

“如你所愿，”他又嫣然巧笑，瞧得姑娘心里直打鼓。“我肯定Severus完全有能力自己搞定这个烂摊子，但你瞧，礼节需要而已。”

“呃，当然，”她说完就粉了。

“哦，不要这样担心嘛，我保证Severus不会怪你的。”Lucius拉过她的手亲切地拍了拍。这世界既没歪斜向一边，天启四骑士也没从法国大飘窗里冲进来。

“Severus自己长嘴了，”Severus站在门口说到。“我刚和Weasley双胞胎进行了一场妙趣横生的谈话，得到了解毒剂的配方。”

Hermione没敢回头看，Hermione魂归离恨天……

她跟Snape教授亲得热火朝天。

啊啊啊啊！

非得跟他道歉不可。

啊啊啊啊啊！

他昨天晚上又贴心又慷慨，咬在嘴里还软和和的……嗯嗯嗯嗯嗯那脖子……

她扭过头来，他那白嫩嫩的长脖子就跟昨天晚上一个样，邀人采撷，召唤着她，就像礁石上的塞壬勾搭水手。她完全没法抗拒。四大步走上前，她窜起来搂住他肩膀，来回舔弄耳下那一点。他压根没反抗，嗓子里就哽了那么一声，你可以说那是吃惊，但毋宁说是享受。

Lucius乐了。

显然Ron进来的不是时候（又或者我们可以说恰逢其时，全凭你怎么看）。这正是我们需要他干的事。

**

Ron三次试图把Hermione从Severus身上扒下来。不论Lucius还是Severus都没搭理他这茬儿。

Ron不高兴了。

他非常不要脸地说我不高兴了。

Hermione也不高兴。“你给我下药。你兄弟之一亲手熬的药，结果你倒把责任都怪到我头上？”姑娘都快哭了。

“没错。”

“你他妈怎么推出这弱智逻辑的？”

“你本该想来咬我的脖子，可是你没有。你想搞的只有他！”

“那也许是因为Severus不是不考虑后果的猪！”

“行，你要就这态度，那你就找他过去吧。”

“那可说不好，我就过给你瞧。”

“去啊。”

“好啊。”

**

于是，故事便如此这般了。最烦人的部分已然收场，咱们都知道真爱终将大获全胜而吻戏即将登台，总算能松一口气了。

气疯了的Ron滚蛋后，Hermione坐在沙发里抽抽噎噎，觉得自己太他妈可怜了。种种迹象表明，她并不像Ron想象中那般彻底的没心没肺。

在一段恰到好处的中场休息之后——长得既显出Severus尊重Hermione心中失意之情，又不至于让大家等太久，并且赶在了Draco（或者Lucius）勾搭上姑娘之前——Severus来到了她身边。

“我猜你都听见了吧，”她说着抹了抹眼泪。

“整屋的人都听见了。”

“喔。”

“我想，你不会介意到我家去吧？纯粹为了酿解毒剂。”

她点了点头。

“好极了。怎么说咱们也不能放你出去逮着个脖子就咬。”

“我好像只想咬你的。”

“呃，我猜，你舔我脖子的兴趣不会随着喝药就没了吧？”Severus突然发现自己的鞋子很有意思。

“我肯定它不会。”

“噢，”他拍拍她的手。“好的。”

**

熬制解毒剂不过花去半小时，可Hermione从蛛尾巷走人却是在好几天之后。

他俩在家里都干了些什么，想知道大家得自己脑补，谁叫他们谁也不肯说呢。

依个人之愚见，我认为他们是在交流魔药。

**

谁也没对Hermione在Malfoy家圣诞派对上的装扮放一个屁。即便姑娘事无巨细的描述了“芬兰圣诞节吸血鬼”的习性、栖息地以及起源，但大家都敢拍着胸脯发誓这世上绝对没有这么个玩意。

他们同样没说的还有别的事——小公母俩中途溜进图书馆去找本魔药书，不过我恐怕Lucius足足等了半个小时给他俩做爱做的事，然后才去捉奸。

“他真是个精力充沛的小东西，嗯？”Narcissa瞧着Severus起起落落，凉凉地说到。

“就和以前一样，亲亲。我在想能不能从他那儿拐来几副魔药留到新年派对上用，如此一来，咱们就能彻底的狂欢作乐一把，迎接新一年了。”

“一关系到这种事，Riddle总有那么点扫人兴——他太严肃了，”Narcissa答到，就好像支持一个种族主义独裁家和邀某个惦记庄园里的银勺子的家伙过来没什么两样。

“而与此同时，何不让我来说服你，陪我到书房小聚一下呢？咱们可以靠着墙偷个欢，或者在书桌上云雨一番，要不然挨个试一遍好了。”他的手滑进了她袍子，开始循循善诱。

“咱们的床怎么了？”她问。

“我坚信Draco正在用它取悦年轻的Pansy呢——想让姑娘高潮得比火箭还快，还有什么比深恐被在父母的床上抓个现行更带劲的呢。”Lucius宠溺地向妻子笑了笑，显然是想起了自己早先谈恋爱那会儿。

“Weasley家那丫头终于醍醐灌顶，转投向了小Zabini的怀抱，这真是谢天谢地。”

“可以理解，她觉得Zabini家比咱们有钱嘛。真不明白她是怎么得出这结论的。”Lucius笑得什么似的，正是那种阴谋得逞的笑法，而且还把在阿兹卡班的回忆丢到了九霄云外。

Hermione和Severus是否接受邀请参加新年派对，这件事并没有记载，不过番外兴许能给大家一个说法。

**

而第一个指出下药迷奸的家伙……被狠狠拧了一把耳朵，还挨了个白眼。

【End】

【ＥＮＤ】


End file.
